


Doggy Daycare

by pop_mignon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_mignon/pseuds/pop_mignon
Summary: Leeteuk loves his puppy Shimkoong, she is the sweetest thing in his life that melts away all his stress. But when work starts to pile on, he realizes he can't bear to leave her alone all day. While looking for pet care centres he meets a peculiar owner of a potential daycare. This strong, rough, irritable, albeit handsome man...was he awakening new feelings in him?





	1. A place for Shimkoong

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic about regular dudes leeteuk and kangin meeting thru their shared interests of being dog dads. Also I wanted to write about how doting teukie is on shimkoong and how sweet he is with her. Also playing on the fact that really kangin is a huge softie despite being such a macho guy at first glance. (also shimkoong means a little heart attack you get when you see something cute, which is also what i feel whenever i look at her lol). Please enjoy! :^)

"Good work today everyone!" Jung-su said to the bustling office space of people collecting their belongings in order to leave.   
  
"You too, boss!" replied his junior co-workers, as Jung-su collected his own jacket and briefcase.   
  
He smiled at them and make his way out of the office and down the hall into the already packed elevator. Jung-su thought to himself as he was squished into the small space at how grateful he was that his team got along so well together and always pushed through difficult work days.   
  
Jung-su was a head manager at a small bank that handled the money of a select few and incredibly wealthy clients. Jung-su always found himself promoted to leadership positions in whatever jobs he undertook and prided himself on being able to care for his team. Leadership, however, did not come without its share of stresses and hurdles.   
  
When you are the one at the helm who everyone looks up to it is difficult to mess up, you must always be setting a good example. These few weeks there had been many big projects, new clients, old clients passing away and money needing to be passed around, all the while helping new juniors in training to be efficient in their jobs. The stress of it all had been really getting to Jung-su. He often felt like a duck in a strange way, calm on the surface but paddling like hell underneath.   
  
As he exited the elevator, into the cold and dark parking garage, he let his smile fall and face relax as he rubbed at his temple with his hand. He unlocked his car with the key fob and climbed in, sighing as he checked the time on his phone screen. It was already so late! and he had a special someone at home waiting for him.   
  
This special someone was not a spouse or a girlfriend (Jung-su admittedly wasn't very good at keeping those). This special someone was his puppy Shimkoong. A sweet white Maltese he had gotten about a year ago. Jung-su was a bit of a dog dad, as he always doted on her and cooed at her, how could you not, she was so cute!   
  
Shimkoong completely relieved Jung-su's stress and anxiety. When Jung-su used to live alone, his time at home was lonely, and he often found himself deep in sad thoughts with nothing to do. When he got Shimkoong his free time revolved around caring and playing with her, which gave him more joy in his everyday life. Even looking at her in her cute outfits from the pictures on his phone while he was at work made his heart feel lighter.   
  
Jung-su finally arrived at his apartment complex and made his way up to his apartment door. As he unlocked and opened it he heard the sound of Shimkoong's little paws pattering on the floor and she made her way to greet her beloved owner. When he saw her big chocolate eyes he lit up immediately and scooped her up into her arms.   
  
"Hello there princess! How have you been all day? Did you miss Oppa? Oppa missed you too!" Jung-su cooed in a silly voice. He cradled her in his arms as he made his way farther into his apartment. From then he set upon his daily night routine for Shimkoong. Preparing her dinner, slowly coaxing her into eating while hand feeding her, and brushing her fur gently as she relaxed in her bed. After Shimkoong was taken care of Jung-su finally ate his dinner and started on his nightly routine. Hopping into the shower he used all of his fancy shampoos and exfoliants, letting the day wash away, then afterwards taking care of his skin with many toners and lotions. He always did get complimented on by co-workers about how handsome and youthful he looked.   
  
As he looked into the mirror finishing the last bit of his skin routine he was suddenly caught off guard by a pang of loneliness. He always got complimented on his looks, he even got flirted with once and while, but nothing farther than that. He realized how quiet his apartment was, and how it had always been this quiet. When was the last time he was in a relationship? Too far away to remember, and even then it was languid and passionless. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and pushed those feelings down where he wouldn’t be able to feel them.

 He finished getting into his pajamas, turned on some relaxing music playlist from Youtube, and snuggled into a cozy chair and began to read a book in the soft orange light of his reading lamp. He looked across the living room to see Shimkoong curled up fast asleep, her little chest slowly rising and falling as she dreamed. Seeing her so peaceful Jung-su’s eyes became heavy with sleep and he let out a yawn. He rose from his seat and made his way to his bedroom to finally put himself to bed.

 Walking into his bedroom he switched on the light, and on the floor saw that Shimkoong had had an accident there. He winced, and walked into the kitchen to collect paper towels to clean the mess. Jung-su knew that Shimkoong was well trained. She only ever had accidents when she was stressed. Jung-su began to feel guilty, he was at work longer and longer these days. Was Shimkoong becoming more stressed out being left alone for so long? God, what time did he come home tonight? She must have been scared alone in the apartment.

 He passed by Shimkoong’s bed as he put the trash away in the kitchen garbage. Looking at her little face as she dreamt he came to a resolution. She can no longer be kept scared and lonely waiting for him all day. She needed a daycare, he immediately set out looking for centres on his phone. He needed to look for a place for Shimkoong, wouldn’t any other crazy dog parent do the same?

 “Don’t worry Shimkoong” he whispered to mostly himself in the small dimly lit apartment, “Oppa will find you a kind person to care for you”. With a few taps, he saved the contact info of a different pet sitting business not too far from his home. First thing tomorrow morning he would go scouting for the perfect place for his puppy. With this new resolve in his mind he settled into his cold, empty bed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	2. This Seems Perfect!

It was a dewy, foggy Saturday morning when Jung-su woke up to his alarm. It was still early but ever since he was discharged from active service he had no problem rising in the early hours. He yawned and stretched as soft light shone into his bedroom onto his white bed covers. He rose from the warmth of his bed and slipped on a robe and slippers and made his way to the kitchen. 

 

He had a game plan for today, he noted to himself as he prepared a simple breakfast. He had pretty much the whole day to scout for different pet sitting centres with Shimkoong. He obviously had to bring her along for interviews, so she could get a feel of the place, meet potential new puppy friends and see if they got along. As he was distracted thinking of Shimkoong, and glancing over at her still asleep in her bed, he realized too late that he had poured his coffee into his cereal bowl. He laughed at himself a little too loudly for someone who lived alone, and poured it out into the sink. 

 

“Koongie! Wait up for Oppa! You run so fast don’t you?!” Jung-su cried out to Shimkoong who was leading the way on her leash. She loved her walks, and her little white fluffy ears bounced happily as she scurried over the grey sidewalk. Even though she was small she was still fast and Jung-su was struggling to keep up at that awkward pace of half jogging half speed walking. They had visited 3 day care centres already and teuk was becoming worried. None of them met the criteria he was looking for. 

 

One centre near his home only ran in the mornings, which obviously did not fit Jung-su’s schedule. Another only allowed extremely well trained dogs, and while every parent believes their child is perfect, he could admit that his habit of hand feeding Shimkoong in his arms did spoil her quite a bit, and she wouldn’t be able to eat at the specified mealtimes on her own. But the last one they visited seemed nearly perfect until he saw the size of the German Shepherd in the back garden exercise area.

 

They headed together to the last daycare and Jung-su didn’t give himself any high expectations. Walking into the building he tried to compile a list of friends or family that would be willing to take care of Shimkoong in the daytime if this last centre didn’t pan out. Through the door and the welcoming jingle of the door chime they were greeted by a shy looking black haired man wearing a smart burgundy apron, and admitedly too many accessories but he looked very fashionable nonetheless. The man walked towards them, bowing and then kneeling down to Shimkoong to allow her to smell his hand, which she promptly ignored. The man chuckled awkwardly and got back up to be at eye level with Jung-su.

 

“Hello, welcome to Kangin Dog Daycare, my name is Jong-woon, how can I help the both of you today?” Jong-woon said in a kind, deep, and raspy voice. What a voice, sounds like a ballad singer he possibly knew, Jung-su sad to himself. He shook himself out of his head and quickly broke the awkward beat of silence by introducing himself. “Oh yes, My name is Park Jung-su, and this is Shimkoong, I’m in urgent need of a place to keep her during the day” Jung-su said, using the tone of voice he uses when he needed to be extra professional at work, “would there be any chance of there being any free slots for her?”. Jong-woon gave a smile as he replied “Yes of course! We’d be glad to care for her here.” The next half hour Jung-su was given a tour of the centre, which was small, but neat and had a chic air to it. Green mats, small fences and toys galore and quaint eating stations lined up against the wall, and a handful of dogs playing which each other or napping. It rather looked like a fancy cafe than a pet sitting place, but still had a cozy comfortable feeling compared to the other facilities Jung-su and Shimkoong toured before. It even had a Bill Evans album playing through the overhead speakers giving a calming air to the whole place. Without knowing they had found a daycare centre which specialized in small breeds only, which Jung-su let out a sigh of relief for. 

 

Jong-woon stepped into a fenced area where the dogs stayed separated from the people side of the building. “Would you mind passing me Shimkoong so I can see how she gets along with everyone?” he asked. Jung-su scooped his puppy into his arms and gingerly placed her next to the dark haired man. A few dogs slowly approached her, and they gave each other customary dog greetings, and after everyone became acquainted without any hiccups Jung-su let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The last step of Shimkoong’s perfect place was taken care of. She looked up at her owner with chocolate eyes and seemed to say with her pink tongue cutely jutting out of her mouth, “Oppa, this place is perfect! You always know what I like and how to care for me! I love you!” of course Jung-su over embellished for his own sake, though he swore he always understood exactly what every bark meant. 

 

Jung-su looked to Jong-woon with a glimmer in his eye, “This seems perfect, can I sign up right now?”. 

 

Leaving Shimkoong to play with her new friends for a while the two men made their way to the front desk to deal with the administrative papers and signing up. While filling out the necessary information on the forms Jung-su struck up small talk. “This place is very nice, what gave you the idea to start this kind of business?”. Jong-woon gave a small laugh “Oh I don’t own this place I’ve been working here only a short while, the owner is out on his break right now if you wanted to meet him…” he was then interrupted by the sound of the door’s opening chime. 

 

In walked in a tall broad handsome man with light brown hair that was kept out of his eyes by a baseball cap. When Jung-su saw him he quietly gasped, and then blushed, hopefully no one had heard his reaction. What was that about? A strange sensation overcame him when he and this new man suddenly locked eyes. The new man shot Jung-su a smile, this guy despite being rugged and gruff looking, had soft kind eyes. 

 

Just as Jung-su was getting lost in those eyes and was trying to keep his composure over this strange first impression, the man broke eye contact and looked out behind him as he walked into the store. Demeanor suddenly changing from welcoming to completely pissed he shouted out, “Hey, fuck you too asshole!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you accidentally fall for the bad boy, also hello Yesung! and if ur wondering he looks like apron wearing yesung from the Black Suit MV


	3. Just a Little Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait yall. stuffs gonna rev up in upcoming chapters ;)

Jung-su was startled when this new man shouted into the street. He flinched without realizing, while Jong-woon remained unphased, as if his boss yelling at someone to go fuck themselves was commonplace (which it was). 

While usually Jung-su as a business man himself would ruthlessly scold any junior who spoke in such a way during working hours, a thought flashed into his mind. “That was kind of hot.” Jung-su shook his head and blushed deeper, while hoping no one noticed he was losing his cool. 

The new man shut the door behind him, and looking at a frazzled Jung-su in front of him, an apologetic look came over his face as he walked into the building.

“I’m sorry about that” he began in a much softer, kinder voice. “Me and the owner of the coffee shop across the street really don’t get along” he chuckled, trying to shake off the awkwardness of obviously rattling the man in front of him. “My name is Kim Young-woon, I’m the owner of Kangin Dog Daycare, pleased to meet you.”

Jung-su blinked twice as he collected himself. “Hello, my name is Park Jung-su, pleased to meet you”, he replied, again, still using his professional tone. Jong-woon then spoke over Jung-su’s shoulder to his boss. “We were just finishing up the paperwork for Mr. Jung-su to join centre, hyung”. 

Young-woon perked up at that and smiled warmly towards Jung-su. “I’m happy to hear that! Do you mind if I introduce myself to your dog?” Young-woon asked, already making his way towards the pen where Shimkoong was playing with her new friends. 

“Oh not at all!” said Jung-su looking towards the pen. Young-woon gingerly stepped into the pen and crouched down in front of Shimkoong and extended his hand for her to smell. Normally Shimkoong would either ignore strangers, or be scared of them. Jung-su was ready to apologize for either scenario but to his surprise she slowly toddled towards Young-woon and cutely licked his hand. 

Young-woon chuckled softly, “Nice to meet you Shimkoong, I hope you enjoy it here”. Jung-su was blown away, Shimkoong had never so readily met a total stranger, and again he felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he realized he made the correct decision for his puppy. 

Young-woon continued playing with the dogs in the pen while Jong-woon and leetuek continued to finish the paperwork. Jong-woon signed the last paper and began to file it away into a duotang. He looked up at Jung-su as he did so, “You’re all set, we’ll see you and Shimkoong on monday”. Jung-su let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you so much, I was really in a pinch thank you for being able to accomadate her so soon”. 

“No problem!” said Young-woon as he walked towards the desk while cradling Shimkoong in his arms and passing her over to Jung-su. Jung-su felt his face warm up as their hands grazed each other during the exchange. “We’ll see you soon” said Jong-woon, and Young-woon shot Jung-su a gentle smile. His voice cracked as he said his goodbyes, bowing as he exited the daycare onto the street. 

He gave Shimkoong a quick kiss on the head and set her down on the road and began to make their way home, the puppy happily leading the way. On the walk he kept getting lost in daydreams. Since when did he start getting flustered like a high-school boy from a simple smile? And what’s more, a smile from a man? Not to mention that strange new feeling that awakened inside when Young-woon shouted, his jaw sharp and Adam’s apple prominent when he angled his head out the door. In his 35 years he could never even fathom that maybe the reason why his past relationships fell through was because he was attracted to men. 

In this stage of overthinking (that seemed to be a constant pastime) he would quickly bundle up those feelings, and hide them away in order to get on with his life. Often thoughts of how everyone at work relied on him and only him would creep into his mind, and he would shove them down. A faithful client to the company would unexpectedly pass away the sadness that came with that would also get stored away. If a junior burned out from stress and had to quit, the burden of not being able to take care of them more also weighed heavily on his mind, and he would hide that deep down. But these new feelings were not painful like those other feelings he hid in order to be successful to keep moving forward. Why not just let these feelings pan out, Jung-su thought to himself, why not indulge in a little crush. It isn’t like anything would come of it anyway. 

Jung-su snapped out of it when he heard Shimkoong bark at the door of the apartment he had yet to unlock. He quickly punched in the code, and walked into his foyer removing his shoes and stepping into slippers as Shimkoong ran in barking all the while. He cooed as he caught up to her and sat cross-legged in the living room where Shimkoong was running circles around him excitedly. “Are you happy Koongie? Are you happy Oppa found you a nice new place to have fun at? Are you happy to have new friends?”. Shimkoong paused in front of Jung-su, tilted her head and barked once, which he took for “Thank you Oppa, I love you!” 

Jung-su gently patted her head and felt a smile naturally come across his face. Today was a success. One more thing off his plate. That night as he got into bed he laughed out loud to himself, again, a little too loudly for someone who lived alone as he realized how excited he was to drop Koongie off on Monday and see that handsome owner again.


End file.
